fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
We Got the Beat
We Got the Beat is episode eighteen of season eight of Full House. It originally aired on February 21, 1995. Opening Teaser Michelle is in her room doing her homework when Nicky and Alex come in, telling her that they made up a "joke": "What has four legs and barks?" She gives the obvious answer: "A dog?" They leave, saying, "She heard it," as she gets back to her homework (and the opening credits begin). Synopsis Jesse is glad to hear that Stephanie and her friends, Gia and Melissa, have formed a band. They call themselves Girl Talk, with Kimmy on the keyboard, Stephanie on guitar, Gia on bass, and Melissa on drums. They plan to compete in the Wake Up, San Francisco Young Talent Search at The Smash Club. Jesse agrees to be their manager as they prepare for the talent show. To the band, though, looking good seems to be more important than sounding good. He reminds them that if they want to be a band (and win), they have to rehearse over and over. After the band returns from a mall trip, they turn their focus from their album content to their album cover, a move Jesse calls the mistake of all mistakes. When they think that he is too strict, they decide that they do not need him—which means Stephanie and her friends have to do it all on their own. For an economics project, D.J. invests fictional money, and her success impresses Danny and Joey so much that they start investing real money—and that's when things get a little bit problematic for them. In the talent contest, Stephanie feels absolutely humiliated when she and her band mess up during their performance (starting with Stephanie knocking over her microphone stand with her guitar) because they failed to rehearse enough. Michelle's friends Derek Boyd and Lisa Leeper, who sing a duet, win the contest. In the Smash Club's office (as the inspirational music plays), Stephanie admits to Jesse that he was right when he suggested that she and the band should practice in order to improve their sound before performing. She even adds that he was right to be hard on her in order to motivate her, and he agrees. He even gives her an example of how he and his friends focused more on their looks rather than their sounds. He is relieved to know that the humiliation has not turned her off to music, and is more relieved that she will not have to relive the nightmare that she lived tonight. He adds (as the music stops) that he is also more than happy to help her on her talents—not as her manager, but as who he has been since day one: her uncle. They hug and then leave the office (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes Stephanie strums her electric guitar and Gia plucks her bass, Stephanie's aunt and uncle enter. Jesse: Very good. Center-ringer. Center-ringer, girls. You see that, Steph? I told you, you could play a hundred songs if you master three simple chords. Becky: Yeah, you're already ahead of . ---- Jesse: What you need is what I had in my band. You need a... guiding force. You need a mentor, a musical genius, if you will, to kinda push you guys and inspire and motivate. You know what I'm saying? ---- [In the studio, Kimmy shows off her skills with the "Charge!" fanfare, using the organ setting on the keyboard.] Kimmy: Charge! Jesse: Well, she may not be , but she knows how to get a crowd going. Stephanie: Going where? To the nearest exit? ---- Gia, and Melissa jam away – but out of sync and non-harmonically. Jesse: stunned Hold it! Hold it! Hey, hey, hey, hey, hold it! Hold it! Melissa Ringo (see Trivia), the cymbal a "kill it" motion and she stops the cymbal from moving. Please, people. Now, if you're gonna be in a band and you're gonna play a song, play the same song? Now, who can read music? Silence. Anyone? silence, until... Melissa: My father can. Jesse: We have a lot of work to do. Gather around, gather around. that they do. ---- Danny and Becky critique the band's performance, Jesse wants them to rehearse again, but they want to take a break. Gia: How can someone so mean have such great hair? Jesse: smiling Alright, what the heck. Take five. Gia: Alright, let's hit the mall! Melissa: We can pick out cool outfits to wear for the contest. Jesse: No, guys! I said five! That's five minutes! they leave and ignore what he says. Alright, take 10 minutes, what the heck. You said nice things about my hair. door slams. Let's just call it lunch. ---- Jesse: Alright, troops, break's over. Let's hit the studio. Stephanie: We've already got the music part down. Now, we need to work on our look. Jesse: You already got the look. You look like four girls who need to rehearse. Now, I'm not gonna be on the side of that stage calling out chords to you guys. Kimmy: Oh, like we can't remember three chords? A, E... I-O-U. Stephanie: Come on, Uncle Jesse, Dad and Aunt Becky said we were great. Jesse: Of course they did. They're family and I'm your manager, and I'm gonna tell you the truth. Stephanie: The truth is: you just wanna boss us around! ---- Jesse: Steph, I don't really need this. Stephanie: Well, we don't really need you! Jesse: Really? So you guys are saying you're firing me? Kimmy: We're not firing you! You quit! Stephanie: Kimmy, I'll handle this. Jesse: You know, Steph, I'm sorry I got involved in your little band in the first place. Gia: Not as sorry as we are. Kimmy: Yeah, pack it up, Uncle Hairboy! ---- night at the Smash Club, the band sets up for their performance. Jesse: So, you think you guys are ready. Stephanie: Yeah. We practiced all day. Jesse: Oh, good. You practiced your chord changes, huh? Stephanie: No... We practiced our choreography. Jesse: Steph, that's the last thing you need to practice. Stephanie: It was. Hair, nails, choreography. Jesse: Well... you had a full day. Stephanie: I know what you're thinking, Uncle Jesse. But we're gonna show you. And we're gonna be great out here. And you're gonna be sorry about the way you treated us. Jesse: Well, I hope that happens. Kimmy: Greetings, music lovers! Stephanie: Gibbler, you're late. Kimmy: Sorry, Goldilocks. I had to go pick up my new keyboard. I got my two lackeys and Danny carrying it in right now. Be careful, dufoids. That thing's expensive. Joey: Wow! Abusive and inconsiderate. You're gonna make someone a great first wife. Danny: Kimmy, since you have no visible means of support, and obviously no hopes of getting any, where'd you get the money to get this? Kimmy: Wise investing Glam-O's stock. ---- [After what can only be described as a sub-par, 'bottom of the charts (instead of top)', and Grammy-''un''worthy performance by her band, Stephanie sits in the Smash Club office, drying away her tears. Her uncle and former manager comes in, so she crumples up the Kleenex/tissue and puts it down.] Jesse: Hi, Steph. We need to talk. Stephanie: Why bother? I know what you're gonna say. 'You missed your chord changes.' 'Your singing was flat.' 'You have no business being out there!' 'You made a total fool of yourself!' Jesse: Keep going. I'm not finished. Stephanie: It's not funny, Uncle Jesse! You know, I hope you're happy! Because this was the most humiliating night of my life! Just leave me alone. Jesse: [comforting her, or at least attempting to] Steph, who are you really angry at? Stephanie: Myself... for not listening to you. Jesse: Now we're getting somewhere. Stephanie: And you! ...for picking on me. Jesse: 'Picking'? I prefer to call it 'motivating'. Stephanie: Call it what you want! You made me feel terrible! Trivia *The episode title was taken from the signature song/"anthem" by (played in "A Date with Fate {7.22}), which is the all-girl band Stephanie says they should be like *When Jesse yells "Hold it!" to stop the band playing, and adds, "Ringo! The cymbal!", it's a reference to , the Beatles' drummer *Jesse saying that Kimmy "may not be Billy Joel" refers to the fact that Joel was a popular pianist (especially at that time), so much so that his nickname was the "Piano Man" (which is taken from the title of his debut solo album and signature song of the same name) *The band's name "Girl Talk" may have been taken from a Milton-Bradley board game that was popular with teen girls in the '90s **There was a British girl group with that name (1983–87) made up of two girls, aged 12 and 13 **this is Derek and Lisa last appearance in the series *Songs sung: **"The Sign" (1993) – Girl Talk **" " (1976, by Elton John & Kiki Dee) – Lisa and Derek (with Joey playing the piano, wearing a hat and funky glasses like Elton) *''Goof'': Joey says, "Exit stage right, even" (in the voice of ), but actually leaves stage left (which is facing the audience). Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Shushing Category:Crying